Época Favorita
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Draco não gostava de nenhum feriado. Solitário seria a palavra que melhor o definiria. Mas Gina poderia mudar isso... [Oneshot] [DG Fluffy, Angst] [Continuação de Matéria Favorita]


**Época Favorita**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" e seus personagens, principalmente Draco e Gina, não me pertencem. O que é uma pena... T.T

_Continuação de "Matéria Favorita"._

* * *

Draco andava pelos corredores frios de Hogwarts. De cabeça baixa, lento e silencioso. Solitário era a palavra que melhor lhe definiria.

O frio já era demasiado insuportável por causa da época atual e parecia aumentar enquanto ele se aproximava da ala da Sonserina.

Ele entrou na Sala Comunal Sonserina, onde poucos ainda se mantinham conversando, arrumando suas malas, preparando-se para a chegada dos pais...

Ergueu a cabeça e passou por todos sem olha-los, com seu habitual jeito orgulhoso e superior. Até que chegou em seu dormitório, mais precisamente em sua cama. O recinto já estava vazio.

Ele olhou pela janela, onde a neve branca e pura caía, impossibilitando-o de ver a paisagem.

Para toda aquela neve havia uma razão. _"Natal..."_

Draco deitou entediado em sua cama. Não, ele não era o maior fã do Natal. O Natal era uma época por demais fria e falsa, onde tolos trocam presentes em busca de manter uma "amizade" ocorrida apenas uma vez por ano. _"Pobres tolos fúteis..."_

O Natal não o lembrava coisas boas.

Em busca de melhor aconchego em sua cama, Draco colocou a mão sob seu travesseiro inconscientemente. E lá ele sentiu uma coisa. Pequena, estranha. Sem dúvida, não estava lá antes.

Ele pegou o objeto com firmeza e o puxou. Ela uma caixinha pequena, verde com uma fita vermelha em cima. Ele a abriu e lá encontrou um pequeno recado:

"_**Eu te desejo um Feliz Natal**_

_**Com muitos doces e amores!**_

_**G.W. "**_

Draco deu um meio sorriso ao ler aquilo. Ele já sabia de quem era o bilhete. Da mesma pessoa a qual ele estivera envolvido no último mês. A mesma pessoa risonha que o apresentara as delícias do chocolate.

"_Mas ela não irá passar o Natal com a família?"_

Draco levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e andou até a Sala Comunalcom passos firmes.

Com uma breve olhada no local, pode perceber que havia menos pessoas agora. _"Melhor assim" _pensou ele _"Menos idiotas para me afortunar"_

Ao passar pelo salão, Draco correu pelos frios corredores da escola até chegar ao Salão Principal. Parou na porta. Havia muita gente lá, não poderiam descobrir o que ele estava querendo.

Então, correu até uma torre e de lá olhou pela janela, onde a neve ainda caía. Tentou limpar o vidro, esperando que isso o ajudasse a ver a paisagem, mas foi em vão, nada ele podia ver.

Minutos se passaram e ele continuava com a caixinha na mão. Olhou-a mais uma vez. Nunca um presente de Natal parecera tão bonito para ele. Talvez, este Natal fosse diferente...

De repente, uma rajada de vento se fez e, pela janela, Draco pode ver várias pessoas, entre elas, um grupo com cabeças vermelhas. Reconheceu aquele como sendo os Weasleys.

E para sua surpresa, ela estava lá também. Estava distante, mas ele conseguia reconhece-la. Ela estava em pé, parada. Será que iria ficar ou não? Iria ela abrir mão de um Natal caloroso e feliz por um garoto louro que mal sabia o que isso realmente significava? Seria este Natal realmente diferente para os dois? Gina entrou na carruagem, atrás de seus irmãos. _"Não..." _pensou Draco.

A rajada de vento se foi e mais uma vez ele não conseguia ver nada. _"Ela jamais iria trocar seu precioso Natal por um ser como... eu..."_

Draco voltou lentamente para sua cama. Solitário era a palavra que melhor o definia.

Aquele acabou não sendo um bom Natal.

-o-o-o-

Era dia 31 de dezembro, o ultimo dia do ano. Ainda nevava, mas não tanto quanto nos outros dias.

O castelo de Hogwarts parecia vazio. Entre as enormes escadas e os imensos corredores, podia-se encontrar pequenas almas – algumas vivas e outras mortas – perambulando entediadas.

Uma delas era Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava sentado em uma das escadas. Parecia ver a hora passar. Ninguém passava por ele, e quando passavam, ambos pareciam ignorar-se.

Draco não agüentava mais aquela monotonia. Levantou e subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se para o quarto.

Não, ele não odiava o Ano Novo. Ele até gostava. Era sempre nessa época que, secretamente, ele desejava um Ano melhor. Ele desejava ser melhor que Harry Potter todos os anos. Ele desejava que seu pai o aceitasse todos os anos. _Ele fazia desejos absurdos todos os anos._

Ele também sempre passava essa data em sua mansão, porém, esse ano, sua mãe recusou-se a busca-lo, dizendo que a neve era impossível por causa da neve demasiada.

Ele não acreditou, obviamente. Provavelmente, seu pai estava pior do que de costume e sua mãe queria protege-lo. _"Outra tola" _pensou com amargura _"Proteger-me de meu pai? Ninguém jamais conseguiria"_

Poucos minutos depois de deitar-se, Malfoy adormecera.

-o-o-o-

Acordara com uma sensação diferente. Um sensação boa, quente. Era como se alguém o estivesse protegendo em pensamentos. Ele riu de si mesmo, de sua tolice.

Levantou-se devagar. Olhou no relógio, que marcava 9h05 PM. _"Bom, pelo menos não perderei a virada. Poderei fazer meus tolos desejos mais uma vez..."_

Malfoy arrumou-se calmamente. Colocou uma blusa cinza e uma calça jeans. Deixou os cabelos soltos,a franja por cima de seus olhos, como estava começando a se habituar.

Caminhou até a Sala Comunal enquanto comia um bombom. _"Weasley conseguiu me viciar nisso" _Sorriu levemente.

Ao sair da ala Sonserina, Malfoy ficou parou no meio do corredor vazio e ficou lá, olhando-o. Por que estava se arrumando mesmo? Para comemorar _sozinho _uma passagem de ano? Que graça teria isso? "_Tornei-me uma pessoa tola..."_

Mais uma vez, sorriu. Dessa vez foi um sorriso irônico. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e continuou andando de cabeça baixa.

Não sabia exatamente para onde seus passos estavam levando-o. Apenas andava sozinho, devagar, silencioso... _"Solitário seria a palavra certa para me definir"_

Em sua melancolia, não percebeu para onde estava indo. Não percebera que agora entrava no Salão Principal, onde pensava que não encontraria ninguém, mas se enganou.

"Sabe...Andar de cabeça baixa pode causar isso nas pessoas..." Malfoy escutou uma voz doce e levantou a cabeça para procura-la. "Elas andam,andam e não percebem quem está a sua volta."

Gina Weasley. Ela estava lá, parada no meio do Salão Principal, sorrindo. Draco não falara nada, seu sorriso mostrava tudo o que ela desejava saber. Virgínia se aproximou devagar.

"Pensei que você iria passar o feriado com sua família..."

"Eu ia. Mas mudanças de planos não têm hora exata para acontecerem." Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

Draco sorriu e a abraçou. Queria dizer o quanto sentira sua falta, o quanto quisera tê-la por perto todos esses dias maçantes. Mas tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar foi:

"Quando chegou aqui?"

"Por volta das 9h00. Esperei você até agora. Estava com saudades"

Draco abraçou-a mais forte. Entendia agora o sentimento de quando acordara. E sentia muito por não conseguir falar as mesmas palavras que fora tão fácil para ela pronunciar.

Mas Gina pareceu entender o recado e sorriu, aconchegando-se mais no abraço.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos.

"Vem" Disse Gina puxando Draco para algum lugar. "Quero te mostrar uma coisa"

Ela levou o garoto louro até o fundo do Salão, onde um embrulho mantinha-se estrategicamente escondido.

Draco o pegou e abriu-o depressa. Pegou o presente e olhou para Gina com uma falsa indignação.

"Bombons? Não tinha dinheiro para comprar nada melhor, Weasley?"

Virginia riu. Não sabia por que, mas aqueles comentários não a machucavam mais. Não quando ele ria depois de faze-los.

"Bobo!" Ela pegou a caixa e abriu-a rapidamente. Logo começaram a dividir os bombons. "Eu trouxe para nós dois. Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu me lembro, ta?" Ela se aproximou e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dele. "Hoje faz um mês que estamos juntos"

Draco sorriu. "Eu não esqueci, ruivinha" E beijou-a calorosamente. Mas parou em alguns momentos.

"Você disse mudanças de planos... O que te fez mudar seus planos?"

Gina sorriu.

"Quando nenhuma coruja chegava para mim e nenhum presente de Natal estava sob meu travesseiro, decidi vir para cá. Você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre o Natal, Draco..."

Ela riu. Um som delicioso para Draco.

"Natal é a sua época favorita, não é, ruivinha?"

"Sim." Ela abraçou-o e beijou-o em seguida. "E a sua?"

Draco pensou por alguns instantes. Sentia-se mais feliz que nunca. Solitário não mais era a palavra que melhor o definia. Mais apropriado seria... apaixonado? Sim, talvez.

Sorriu para a ruivinha de olhos castanhos.

"De agora em diante, será o Ano Novo"**

* * *

**

_Olá, pessoas!_

_Atendendo a pedidos, fiz uma continuação de "Matéria Favorita"!_

_Bem, eu sinceramente planejava fazer uma continuação de "Matéria Favorita", mas não tão rapido o.o' A idéia me veio a mente hoje mesmo e eu comecei a digitar sem parar x)_

_Hum... quem sabe eu não faça uma trilogia? D Hohoho... (evil smile)_

_Bem, agradeço a todas as pessoas que me pediram continuação. E agradeço desde já a quem achar que esta pequena one-shot merece uma review. Mas, por favor, DEIXEM SEUS E-MAILS! Eu gosto de responder por e-mail! Repito: DEIXEM SEUS E-MAILS!_

_Só isso. x)_

_Desejo desde já um Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo a todos vocês!_

_Kissus._

_Pyoko-chan._


End file.
